


Tangled Lights

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, just fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer cheats when it comes to decorating the Christmas Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Lights

You laughed quietly as you watched Lucifer struggle with the tangled Christmas lights. You sat wrapped in a soft red blanket on the couch as he tried to untangle the knotted strands.

 

“Problems?” You smirked at him. You were the only one brave enough to sass Lucifer – probably because you knew him well enough to know he was just a teddy bear under his harsh exterior and unwarranted reputation. He glared at you as he sat in a pile of knots.

 

“You could help, you know.” You shook your head at him.

 

“More fun to watch you struggle.” He glared at you again. You knew he didn’t mean it. As much as he hated humanity, he was a sucker for you convincing him to participate in human traditions – like decorating the tree. You hadn’t quite gotten him in a Santa hat, but you were working on that. Lucifer had become infatuated with you after the Winchester brothers called you in for some extra research. You were their go-to when it came to ancient curses. They hadn’t mentioned that their tag along had been Lucifer until after you had flirted with him and he had you under his charms. After that, you often found Lucifer crashed on your couch waiting for you to come home from work. Eventually, you settled into a nice relationship, you being able to see past the fact that you were dating Satan. He was sweet, innocent in so many ways – not as innocent in others, and you were slowly falling in love with him.

 

He struggled with the Christmas lights for several minutes before giving up and untangling the lights with a snap of his fingers.

 

“Cheater,” you muttered good-naturedly. He just smirked at you.

 

“Don’t you dare snap your fingers and decorate the entire tree!” You exclaimed. He smirked did exactly what you didn’t want. You huffed slightly but leaned into him as he sat down on the couch next to you. You threw the blanket over him and watched the colored lights glow.

 

“Admit it, that was better than having to get up and do it,” He muttered.

 

“Just because you couldn’t handle doing things the human way…” You trailed off and smiled up at him.

 

“No one wants to hear your sass,” He informed you playfully. You grinned up at him before turning back around and leaned against him.

 

“But the human way…” He shifted you in his arms and flipped you over so your stomach was pressed against his.

 

“Decorating a Christmas tree the human way isn’t fun,” He muttered.

 

“Yes, it is.” You interjected and giggled slightly when he glared at you. You moved so your chin was resting on his chest and you were looking up at him.

 

“But un-decorating you the human way is very fun.”

 

“Un-decorating me? What’s that suppose to mean?” You teased as his hands slipped up your shirt. He pulled your shirt over your head as an answer. You hadn’t been wearing a bra that day, just a loose t-shirt and pajama pants, so you were left bare-chested in front of him. You tugged the blanket over your shoulders covering you. You shivered slightly as his ice-cold fingers ghosted up your spine. He shifted under you allowing you to push his t-shirt up his chest and over his head. You pressed your warm hands to his chest and sat up, straddling his hips. You pulled the blanket tighter around you blocking him from seeing you. He tugged at your pajama pants and tossed them off the side of the couch.

 

“It is a human tradition to unwrap Christmas presents, right?” He smirked at you as he tugged at the red blanket wrapped around you. You stuck an arm through the opening of the blanket and reached for the waistband of the sweatpants he was wearing.

 

“And if I want to open mine first?” You tried to look innocent, but you broke into a smile as you tugged down his pants. He helped you kick the pants off the couch before you scooted down and settled between his legs. You wrapped your hand around his cock and pumped it a few times.

 

“What a lovely present,” You commented looking up at him. “Needs a bow…” He wanted to make a remark but was distracted by you leaning down and taking him into your mouth.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed as you started bobbing your head and sucking hard. You held his hips to keep him from bucking against you. You knew him well enough to know when he was about to come and pulled off of him. He grabbed you by the arm and pulled you back up to him and kissed you intensely.

 

“Luce,” You groaned into his mouth. He moved his mouth down your jaw and to your neck.

 

“Can I unwrap my present now?” He muttered against your skin. You nodded smiling. You loosened your grip on the blanket and let him slowly slid it off your shoulders letting it fall around your waist. His hands ghosted up your sides.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He breathed. You shifted slightly uncomfortably under his gaze; you still weren’t used to the way Lucifer practically worshiped you. You planted your hands on his chest and moved your hips further down to his. You lifted yourself slightly and managed to line yourself up before slowing sinking down. You both groaned as you settled down on him.

 

“Come down here,” He muttered as he pulled you down to him and flipped you over. Your arms wrapped around him and twisted into his hair.

 

“Always have to in control,” you muttered as he started thrusting. He wanted to make a sarcastic comment, but couldn’t manage as you pulled him in for a kiss. He knew you, every inch of you was his and he knew exactly how to pull pleasure out of you.

 

“Luce,” You whimpered against his lips. He nipped down your neck and started marking your neck.

 

“You’re going to come with me,” He muttered. You just whimpered in response.

 

“Yeah,” His voice broke slightly; he was as close as you were. He lifted his head and pressed his forehead to yours. Your arms wound around his shoulders and you held each other closely as you both came together. You didn’t come loudly or with fireworks, but it was intense as you felt the connection between you strengthen. Even as you both settled and Lucifer pulled away, you both held each other closely. Finally, with a snap of his fingers, he cleaned you both and redressed you. He rolled you over on the couch so you were resting on his chest.

 

“Admit it – doing something my way is okay.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” You muttered contently. Christmas was a time to spend with the ones you loved – and for the first time in a long time, you were.


End file.
